Nine Months
by Coral Daughter of Pearl
Summary: The road to parenthood is hard. Of course, his brother's not making it easier!
1. Chapter 1

[Yeah, so in this one, shit happens. Also, I figured it was time to explore America's character a bit more.]

* * *

America walked into Canada's house to find Katie crying against his little brother's chest. It made him more than a bit uncomfortable to see a girl who was usually such a badass sobbing like that. Canada noticed him, and gave Katie a tight hug.  
"Hey, Kat, why don't you go clear your head and we'll talk more later?" he told his girlfriend. She nodded and went into the backyard.  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see you be a dick!" America chuckled. "So, what'd you do? Did you refuse to fuck her or something? She's a college senior, for Christ's sake!"  
"It's something else."  
"Well, it's not like you got her pregnant or anything!"  
"Actually, that's exactly it.". America blinked.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Katie's pregnant, and it's my fault. She started crying after she tested positive."  
"Sweet! I'm gonna be an uncle!" The nation fist-pumped in victory.  
"America, it's more serious than that! She started crying because she's terrified that she's not ready to be a mother, and, to be honest, I'm scared, too!"  
"Oh. I thought it was just because you're a goddamn pussy."  
"Can you please be a little less of an asshole and see what this means from my perspective?"  
"Crap. Sorry, Canada! I'm just excited for you two."  
"Well, can you keep a secret for me?"  
"Depends."  
"I'm going to propose to Kat tonight."  
"Makes sense. After all, you two did make a baby."  
"Canada?" Both men turned to see the mother-to-be standing by the door. Canada panicked. How much had she heard?  
"You okay? Little bro told me how he knocked you up." Her eyes flashed with anger and embarassment.  
"I'm fine. I think I just needed to get that out of my system."  
"Figures. By the way, I'm having a crazy-ass party tonight! I want to see both of you there!"  
"Thanks," Canada hissed.  
"C'mon, bro! It'll be fun! Plus, we can tell everyone about how you didn't use a condom!" And, once again, America earned himself a slap from Katie.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Katie mumbled as she unbuckled her seatbelt.  
"Listen, we have to tell everyone about the baby sooner or later. It'll go much quicker. We're a team on this, and I'd like for us to make it official." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Kat, will you make me the happiest country on Earth and marry me?"  
"Yes!" He slid the ring on her finger.  
"You ready?"  
"Let's go."  
As soon as they were inside, Katie was pulled away from her fiance by Hungary and both of Russia's sisters, who insisted she needed girl time. Canada watched them go as his lover mouthed "Help me!"  
"So, you and Canada are close, yes?" Hungary inquired.  
"Yes. He... he just asked me..."  
"Asked you what?!" Belarus snapped.  
"To marry him." Hungary let out a squeal of delight as Ukraine hugged Katie so hard the pregnant woman thought she would suffocate.

"I wish big brother would do that," Belarus sighed wistfully.  
"I'm sorry, Belarus. I don't think he will."  
"Aw, man! I was gonna have you ask her in front of everybody," America whined once Canada gave the men the news.  
"Aw!" Italy swooned. "Your wedding will be beautiful!"  
"There's something else," Katie sighed.  
"There's something else," Canada mumbled.  
"We're having a baby.". [A/N: For this section, just imagine they're saing the news at the same time. Also, out of all the guys on Hetalia, I thought Italy and France would be the most likely to get excited about a wedding, but I went with Italy because France won't come out of the closet. And by that, I mean he's literally locked inside my closet right now.]  
"OH MY GOD!" Hungary screamed.

"I'm going to be an uncle," England murmured befor passing out.

* * *

[Augh! Stupid writer's block! I'm ending here. This story will have a total of nine chapters. I'll be breaking the final month in half. See ya!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Haha! Reading reviews is fun, but I'm sad because they don't seem to exist :`(. Anyway, here we go! Chapter 2, month 3! If you have a suggestion for a funny situation, please leave it in the comments, along with the month in which the situation occurs. Also, looking for your feedback on a few things: gender, name, and birthday! What should the baby be?  
Oh, and yes, Katie is Southern. Just saying.]

* * *

She was three seconds away from wringing his neck.  
"Anyway, Canada's a neat freak, so if you like messes, you're out of luck there!"  
"America," she growled. "I have been livin' with him for almost four years now. I know how he likes things!"  
"Well, since I have nothing to do and he has stuff, I've decided to keep you company! I'm the closest thing you're gonna get, but I don't fuck girls."  
"Who said I wanted you to fuck me?! And maybe you should focus more on gettin' England to sleep with you!"  
"Who said anything about him?"  
"Will you leave me alone?!"  
He shuddered. A pregnant Katie was even more terrifying than the normal one! Still, by a mere technicality, she was his sister. His psychotic, sex-crazed sister. He had to help out where he could.

* * *

"Why did you have him help me?" Katie groaned as she and her future husband did the dishes. "He was chock full of 'helpful advice' for me."  
"Would you prefer I ask Hungary or Liechtenstein or one of Russia's sisters?"  
"Yes, I would. Then maybe I wouldn't feel like murderin' your brother."  
"It's just hormones. They make you a tad psychotic." She swatted him with a dishrag, which he dodged, laughing.  
"You're an ass!" she spat.  
"Only for you." He nuzzled her neck and she gasped as he bit down. "You want to take this upstairs?" She responded by kissing him.  
The dishes could wait for a while.

* * *

"I am so excited to be your maid of honor!" Hungary said as she, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, and Belarus went to buy the dresses for Katie's wedding.  
"Who said you're going to be maid of honor?!" Belarus snapped.  
"I do!" Hungary retorted.  
"Well, I say I'M maid of honor!"  
"I said it first!"  
"But the maid of honor is next to get married, and you're already divorced!"  
"GIRLS!" Katie finally snapped. "Neither of you are my maid of honor! I'm not even gonna HAVE a maid of honor!"  
"Aw!" both girls whined.  
"Besides, we're here for a weddin' dress, nothin' more. Got it?"  
"Okay! Let's do zis!" Hungary decided. It was not easy picking one out. Every dress met with someone's disapproval. Belarus didn't want a formfitting one because Katie would be showing by that point. Hungary wanted one that wasn't flashy. Liechtenstein just wanted one the bride would like. Ukraine was scared nobody would like her choice. Katie just wanted to get it over with.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
"You know, I'd appreciate you not stressing Kat out as much," Canada told America. "She's already got a lot on her mind, between the wedding, her college graduation, and the baby."  
"It is so rude to do zose kinds of things to a woman, especially an expectant one," France scoffed.  
"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Canada's going to be a father," England admitted. "Yeah, yeah, jump on the hero for doing stuff!" America snorted.  
"One of these days, she'll murder you if you keep acting that way," Canada warned.  
"Aw, c'mon! She loves me! She wouldn't do that!". They all gave him a look that plainly said, "Seriously!?"

* * *

[And once again, writer's block hinders me from writing any more. Serously, guys, I'm not updating again until I get five suggestions. Got it? Oh, and this story only. See ya!]


End file.
